


Confidence

by VanityNaylor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityNaylor/pseuds/VanityNaylor
Summary: A random niggling muse in my head manifested itself into this oneshot... Set the morning of the inspection at the vets!





	Confidence

‘Hey Kid, you need to get a move on.’ Charity popped her head around the bedroom door to see Vanessa cocooned in her duvet; head buried between the pillows. ‘Ness?’ She tried again, this time eliciting a groan from the human between her sheets.  
‘I’m not going. I’m quitting adult life and am planning to live out the rest of my existence here.’ The reply from Vanessa was muffled significantly by the pillow squished into her face. Charity sighed as she climbed onto the bed, resting on her laurels.   
‘Babe, come on.’ Charity poked Vanessa’s side for effect, causing the vet to squirm away slightly. ‘At last! She’s alive!’ Charity exclaimed with glee, continuing to poke and prod at the smaller blonde until she sat up. ‘Alright no need to look so grumpy!’ 

Vanessa was displaying a face that resembled a toddler whose favourite toy had been confiscated. Dressed in only a baggy sleep shirt, with her blonde hair in disarray, Charity couldn’t help but marvel at the level of affection she felt towards her. Not one for any form of emotional declaration, she reached out and flicked Vanessa on the nose.  
‘Did you just flick me?’ Vanessa’s eyes widened as the she registered what Charity had just done. She received only a smirk in response, causing her own eyes to narrow. Two could play at this game. She snuck her hand from beneath the duvet and pinched Charity’s thigh. Just above the kneecap, causing an involuntary jerk of surprise.  
‘Oi!’  
‘Don’t start something you can’t finish Charity.’ Vanessa taunted, raising her eyebrows in challenge. Charity leaned forwards until her lips were barely a centimetre from Vanessa’s, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Vanessa’s reaction was involuntary to some extent, as her eyes fluttered shut and she marvelled in the warmth of Charity’s breath.  
‘Oh I can finish it alright.’ The whispered response made Vanessa brace herself for a kiss, but unfortunately she was disappointed; as Charity reached out and pulled Vanessa’s legs from under her, causing the smaller blonde to end up flat on her back. ‘I think we both know I’m the superior tickler babe.’   
Charity didn’t miss the flicker of determination that passed through Vanessa’s eyes, in a silent bid of war. Suddenly the roles were reversed and Charity found herself pinned the mattress. Vanessa was relentless in her attack, tickling every inch of Charity, reaching underneath her khaki blazer to gain better access to her ribs. Within mere seconds the landlady was gasping for breath, completely powerless to stop her ferocious tiny blonde rocket woman.

‘Care to rethink that last statement?’ Vanessa’s eyes twinkled with mirth as she straddled Charity’s waist, pinning her arms above her head.  
‘Never.’  
‘Okay, well I guess I should just carry on then?’ Vanessa inched her hands closer to Charity’s ribs, in a silent threat of repeat.   
‘Fine. I take it back.’ Rolling her eyes in a bid to look cocky, Charity’s cool air was betrayed by the flush in her cheeks.  
‘And?’   
‘You win.’ Charity sulked, pouting her bottom lip in effect. ‘Hey, but at least I got you up.’ Her face brightened considerably, remembering her sole purpose for re-entering the bedroom. There was a delivery scheduled to arrive within the next hour, and Charity wanted to utilise the time she had with her girlfriend before life rudely interrupted them. 

‘How you feeling?’ She questioned, as she recalled the inspection that would be taking place later today. Vanessa’s face dropped, and Charity could feel her whole body tense up at the reminder.  
‘Nervous.’ Vanessa admitted quietly, hands fiddling with the taller blonde’s blazer. ‘I’ve never been great at first impressions, and this first impression could make or break my whole livelihood, so to put it mildly I am bricking it.’  
‘Ness, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Paddy and Rhona said so themselves, you’ll dazzle the bloke.’ She ran her hands up and down the thighs of the vet still sat astride her lap. She felt the grip on her jacket tighten as she watched Vanessa shake her head.  
‘I’m not like you Charity. I can’t pretend that everything is hunky-dory when inside my stomach is in knots and I’m trying not to vomit whenever I open my mouth.’ The cracks in Vanessa’s voice made it clear how worried she was. Charity sighed, and for the umpteenth time she wished she could turn back the clock and change what had happened. She watched the beginning signs of tears appear on Vanessa’s features and decided a quick fix was in order.

‘Right. Up you get babe.’ Charity shifted beneath the woman sat on her, patting Vanessa’s bum for good measure. ‘Plonk yourself down over there.’ She pointed towards the vanity opposite the bed, and gestured for Vanessa to sit.   
‘Why?’ Vanessa did as she was told, curiosity lining her face. She watched as Charity bustled around her, plugging in the hair tongs, grabbing clips and rubbing some heat protectant lotion onto her hands.   
‘You might be nervous on the inside, but we can’t have you turning up looking like an agitated wreck now can we? First impressions… You said it babe.’ Charity began combing Vanessa’s hair, sectioning it off.   
‘But-’  
‘No buts. We already have two perfect ones in this room, no need for any more.’ Charity winked into the mirror as she started with the tongs. Vanessa resigned herself to just watch Charity work, until she realised she probably didn’t have long. So she commenced her make up routine. It didn’t stop her stealing a cheeky glance at her girlfriend every few seconds though. Charity was a clear master of the curling wand, evident in her own perfectly styled hair, and she made quick work of Vanessa’s bedhead. All too soon for Vanessa’s liking, the curling wand was switched off and Charity moved to step away, after spraying a hefty volume of hairspray all over the bouncing curls. Vanessa reached up and stopped her leaving, bringing their linked hands to rest on her shoulder.

 

‘Why curls?’ She asked, curious as it wasn’t a look she sported often. Particularly if she was going to work.   
‘Oh you know… I just thought they’d look nice.’ Charity averted her eyes, trying to come across all blasé.  
‘Charity!’ Vanessa smacked her playfully on the wrist, her face demanding an honest response.  
‘Fine. Maybe I just thought when you said you weren’t like me and didn’t have my confidence you’d maybe like to look like me a bit or something. I don’t know.’ Charity’s voice sped up incessantly, as it always did when she was bearing her feelings. Vanessa’s eyes shone with affection as she listened to Charity’s rambling explanation.  
‘I love them.’ She turned her head to the right and placed a soft kiss to the inside of Charity’s wrist. ‘Confidence curls eh?’   
‘Yeah. With hair as flawless as that no one could ever presume you were anything other than a well put together, highly qualified functioning adult.’ Charity grinned into the mirror, placing her own kiss on the crown of Vanessa’s head. ‘Ugh god I hate the taste of hairspray.’


End file.
